


The Cheating Game

by jensenackles6778



Series: J2 SHORT STORIES [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caught, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Caught Together, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Smut, but are actually in love with each other, jensen and jared are married to their wives, snooping around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are both married to women but are in love with each other. You guess the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheating Game

"J-Jared, we can't keeping doing this," Jensen struggled to explain. His eyes were filled with tears. Jared shook his head furiously as his lips hovered Jensen's.

"N-No. J-Jensen, no. This can't be over.  _We_ can't be over. You're all I ever wanted," Jared begged. Jensen's lips trembled before kissing Jared's. Jared savored the kiss to his lips. 

"Please, Jen," he continued to plead. Jensen shook his head. 

"Baby, our wives are starting to pick up signs of our affair and I think it's just best if we ended it here. It's for the best. It is," Jensen mumbled more to himself for reassurance. Jared grasped onto Jensen's hair with all his might, subsequently pulling him upwards with him so that they could stand to their feet. Jared towered Jensen and snickered sarcastically.

"You fucking know that it isn't. I'm in love with you. I fucking love you with all my heart. I've never been so in love with someone in my life. Jensen... please," Jared persisted, diving downwards and capturing Jensen's lips with his. Jensen moaned as his tears melded with Jared's and salted their kisses. He halted the kisses briefly. He stared up into Jared's cozy, hazel eyes and took shelter in them.

"I'm in love with you, too, Jared. So in love," Jensen murmured before kissing Jared again. Jared growled and roughly unbuttoned the dress shirt Jensen was adorned it. Jensen slowly let it slide off his shoulders. Jared licked at his chapped lips as he took in the appearance of Jensen's sun-kissed flesh. He shoved Jensen onto the couch, bringing his body onto his and blanketing Jensen's smaller frame. 

"You're so beautiful, Jared," Jensen expressed, running his fingers through Jared's long locks. He swiftly brought his fingers to the hem of Jared's shirt and roughly threw it over his head. "Very gorgeous," Jensen continued. His fingers danced along Jared's bare chest as Jared worked on unbuttoning his own jeans. After undoing the clasps, he kicked them off his legs and pulled his boxers down simultaneously. Jared sat up straight on the couch and began to stroke his cock, Jensen's eyes avidly following the movement of every stroke. He crawled over to Jared, his eyes still mesmerized by the stroking. Once he was close enough to Jared, he reached out and grabbed onto his cock. Jared stifled a moan and threw his head into the couch. Jensen's skilled fingers stroked the sensitive head before swiftly making their way down to the base. Jared's lips soon found Jensen's as Jensen sped up the pace of his fingers.

"I love your big cock. Love hearing you moan my name. Fucking hot," Jensen growled incoherently against Jared's lips. Jared smirked darkly.

"Take off your pants, baby. I want to eat your ass out," Jared uttered, giving Jensen a rough kiss before letting him go. Jensen nodded, suddenly very insecure over the requests asked of him. However, he shakily stood to his feet and brought his fingers to the buttons of his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper. He slid both his boxers and jeans down to his ankles, subsequently kicking them off his feet. Jensen's body shivered, not from being cold, but from the way Jared was looking at him. Jared took in every inch of the beauty in front of him; from Jensen's sun-kissed shoulders to his defined abdomen, from his small waist to his large cock that curled up to his stomach in arousal. Jared licked at his chapped lips again before gesturing for Jensen to come closer. Jensen hesitantly did and subconsciously got on the couch and positioned himself on all fours. Jared keened at the sight in front of him, his hand swiftly slapping at one of Jensen's ass cheeks. Jensen winced and squeezed onto the arm of the couch.

"J-Jared, please be gentle. That's all I ask. I'm still sore from the last time," Jensen begged. Jared smiled to himself, shifting onto his knees and bending over to get a better view of Jensen's ass. He squeezed onto the globes and hovered his lips over the sensitive area.

"What I say goes, alright? Do you understand?" Jared asked. Jensen nodded as Jared discreetly placed his tongue into his hole. Jensen subconsciously pushed his ass onto Jared's face, smothering him with the scent of clean musk and soap. Jared moaned, satisfied that Jensen had cleaned himself. And just for me. No one else. Especially not that wife of his, Jared thought to himself.

"What do you think we should do, baby?" Jared teased, using a free hand to stroke his cock. He discreetly positioned his cock at Jensen's hole, knowing of how unprepared Jensen was. He grasped onto Jensen's hips with both palms and entered his hole to the hilt with one swift movement. Jensen screamed, surprised by the sudden invasion and dug his fingernails into the couch.

"J-Jared, I'm so in love with you," Jensen moaned as Jared slowly pulled his cock out of Jensen's ass before quickly thrusting back in. Jared kissed Jensen's shoulder blades.

"I love you too, Jen. I love you so much," he moaned, finally picking up the pace. The duo shared a sloppy kiss as Jared reached around Jensen's waist and grabbed onto his cock. He stroked him lazily, Jensen's lips emitting warm air all over his own.

"I've never wanted someone so much in my life. You're all I want. Everything," Jensen moaned. Jared moaned at the deep meaning behind Jensen's words before coming deep inside Jensen's hole. Jared roughly kissed Jensen, his teeth dragging onto his lips. Jensen came soon after.

"I really do love you, Jared. I do. And I want to be with you," Jensen divulged as Jared pulled his cock out of his hole. Jared relaxed in the couch momentarily, his eyes remaining on Jensen. He nodded and gestured him over in order to cuddle with him. Jensen complied immediately and was soon embraced by Jared.

"I want to be with you, too, Jen. I can't go on like this," Jared expressed, kissing Jensen's forehead. As soon as he had said that, the door in the main hall opened. Heels clicked on the marble floor as Genevieve entered her home.

"Oh, Jared. Honey, I'm back. How was your-" she began to greet as she walked into the living room. Her eyes trailed from the articles of clothing thrown around the room to the two naked and quite shocked figures on the couch.

"Jared, w-w-w-what the fuck is going on here? P-p-lease just... how could you? How could you? You're fucking Jensen?" she stammered, her hands shakily reaching out to the wall behind her in order to balance herself. Jared shakily stood to his feet and faced her, not really caring about the fact that he was still naked.

"I am in love with Jensen. I always have been. I'm sorry," he explained briefly. Gen nodded to herself and clenched her jaw in defiance.

"Well, I have some confessions of my own then since everything is being thrown into the air," she stated. Jared nodded. Jensen looked at Genevieve in interest.

"I'm in love with your wife," Genevieve admitted. Jensen stood to his feet with a jolt.

"You're what?!" he asked. Jared shook his head in disbelief. 

What were the odds?

 

THE END


End file.
